A Guide to Roleplaying
A Guide to Roleplaying Roleplaying is self-explainable. You get a role, and start playing with other users! The Lost Wizarding Cities is a great place for you to roleplay with other users and have fun! All you need to do is follow this Guide and start roleplaying! Be sure to be kind and friendly towards other users while you roleplay, and do not troll while roleplaying. Light pranking outside of roleplays are tolerated as long as it's not out of control, but trolling and pranking inside a roleplay will not be tolerated. Make sure to contact an admin or a moderator if you have any questions! Creating a Character # Create a character page! Name it with the full name of your character. This should include: #* Your character's history (A detailed backstory, at least two paragraphs) #* Your character's abilities (Are they a wizard? Do they have an Elvin ability? Both?) #* Your character's appearance (do they have blue eyes? Blond hair?) #* A character infobox. Insert > Infobox > Roleplay Character #* Any other important information on your character #* Put this on the top of your character page if it's not finished, and then remove it when it is, to let admins know that they can approve/deny: # Get the character approved by an admin. Do this by posting a link to the character's page, with "Character Approval" as the subject, on the admin's wall. They will check it over and approve, or reject it. You will be notified when your character has been approved or rejected. Rejected character's pages will be deleted. Commons reasons why your character might get rejected are: #* They are too overpowered #* Their background story is not realistic # If approved, you may start roleplaying! Choose a destination and someone to roleplay with. Roleplay by inserting a link to your character's page, then add a colon, and then your roleplay text. Example: #* Cali Biblio: Cali wondered where this strange girl had come from. "What's your name?" she asked. The maximum characters you can have is 25. An example of an Approved Character would be Scarlet Moodstone. Destinations We here in The Lost Wizarding Cities love to roleplay! We have some options when it comes to roleplaying, too. You can choose to Open RP or Partner RP. Open RP '''takes place in common/public areas of the two worlds. It's an ongoing, never-ending RP that any user can jump in and contribute to, as long as they use an approved character. '''Partner RP '''takes place in one of our other destination choices. You and a partner choose your characters and a destination, and roleplay together there until your characters leave that location. No other users can join your roleplay, although they can start their own in the same destination. Wizarding World * '''Open RP ** The Great Hall * Partner RP ** {Coming Soon} Elvin World * Open RP **Foxfire Cafeteria * Partner RP ** {Coming Soon} Organized Roleplays Sometimes, administrators may choose to organize a large roleplay for all users of the wiki. This could be themed as Hogwarts, Foxfire, etc. When this does happen, there will be an announcement for all of the users to alert everyone about the upcoming roleplay. As of right now, there are no organized roleplays. To learn more about roleplaying, click on this!